Lose My Breath (Request)
by Kayori Aechaa
Summary: Adria is caught between want and need. The two feuding for her affection are complete opposites, and it doesn't help that they don't like one another to begin with. [Requested by badame503452]


**This is a request for badame503452! :)**

**I played around with a different kind of Damon for this (one side of Damon we've had a taste of in the series but not to this extent in my opinion) request, but I do like how this came out. Vaughn in this fic kind of reminds me of how I portray him in Before The Dawn, but at the same time I gave him a different... Flavor. Yeah... I'll go with that. Either way, I'm hoping to impress with some of the content further down, so please enjoy! ;)**

**Also I must apologize that it's a little on the short side! But I'm hoping that the ending will make up for the lack of length. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Adria belongs to badame503452! :)**

* * *

Vaughn stared at the girl in front of him, a look of disbelief crossed over his face. Concealed by a thick bush, he observed the girl in silence as she stalked around the only Salvatore brother he had his sights set on to kill.

Adria stood only a few feet from him, mocking the tall, dark and extremely attractive Damon Salvatore for falling into yet another obvious trap that was more then likely laid out for him.

Damon gave her a look is displeasure, "Mind cutting me loose instead of standing there gawking at me?"

"Why help when I can admire you from afar?" Adria grinned and crossed her arms, "Besides, wasn't it just three days ago that I got your sorry ass out of a trap similar to this?"

The black haired man glared, "Ha ha, I'm busting my gut laughing at my own stupidity. Now come on, these ropes are really starting to burn here."

Adria shrugged and simply walked closer, extending her arm and quickly snap the ropes apart before the vervain could sere her skin too badly. Once Damon was freed, he shook himself off slightly and looked down at the girl. From what Vaughn could see in the Salvatore's eyes, what Adria meant to him, was exactly how he himself felt for her. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could almost sense a certain history between the two, being that it was always her that showed up to his rescue.

"Was it Vaughn again?" Adria looked up at Damon, an amused expression still plastered on her face.

Damon scoffed, "Maybe," With a quick crack of his knuckles he looked around the area, "When I find him, I'm gonna kill him."

"No you're not," The girl unexpectedly snapped with a harsh tone, locking eyes with a surprised Damon, "You're not going to lay a hand on him."

"And why not?" Damon's eyes narrowed.

Adria matched his glare with her own, "I don't have to give you a reason."

Vaughn watched as Damon slammed Adria into a tree and pinned her there effortlessly. The hunter knew based off age, vampires that were older had the advantage to the younger ones, and he was sure Damon had at least thirty years on her, if not more.

"Go on, tell me," Damon stared down into the girl's eyes, "Tell me why I shouldn't rip out his spleen and then shove it up his ass."

Adria glared up at him, eyes thick with defiance, "Why? To give you another reason why you want him dead? Damon I know once I tell you, you'll over react and go on a rampage."

"So then this has something to do with us."

Vaughn continued to watch their exchange from his hidden position behind the thick bush, his weapon ready to fire. If Damon was planning on laying a hand on her, Vaughn would more then happily step in to stop him. The hunter couldn't deny that he felt something strong for this immortal woman, despite what his nature compelled him to do.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for the guy," Damon blurted, stating it as a fact rather then a question.

Adria snarled, "So what if I do?"

Damon pushed away from Adria and raked his fingers through his hair as he muttered things to himself. He paced a few steps and then turned back to the girl, "What about me? I thought we smoothed things over and we would go back to the way it was before."

"Are you talking about before or after you fell in love with the doppelganger. Hm?" Her tone was mocking and sarcastic, leaving no room for humor or pleasantries. She knew when it came to Elena Gilbert, the subject was extremely touchy and often had Damon red in the face with anger.

"Leave Elena out of this."

"Why?" Adria challenged, "Why is it okay for you to care for someone other then me, when I can't have feelings for another man? Who gave you the right to choose who I can and cannot care for while you go traipsing around with whomever you please?"

"Did you stop to think that maybe he would use you? He's a hunter, Adria! A vampire hunter!" Damon stood square in front of her in an intimidating stance. He was trying to change the subject, but Adria was having none of it.

Adria stepped forward and stood her ground, "I don't care, Damon. After what you put me though, with all of your selfish reasoning behind what you said and did, I'd rather take my chances with a man who's been killing vampires since he was young then go back to a love-sick puppy who can't get over his ex and her look-alike."

Damon stood there speechless and stared at Adria. This was not the same woman he'd taken a particular liking to years ago when he'd changed her. No, this was a stronger, more independent woman who wouldn't let the Salvatore push her around like he had done once before. Suddenly Damon felt extremely attracted to her, but for all the wrong reasons.

"This is the last time I'm coming to save your ass, Damon," Adria brushed passed him, giving him a hard jab with her shoulder as she strode by him.

Before she could react, Damon had her pinned to the tree again as his lips crushed against hers in a demanding and rough kiss. The more Adria fought against him, the harder and more demanding his lips would become. Suddenly, Damon was ripped away from her, leaving Adria to stare at the back of the all-too familiar hunter.

Vaughn stood with his weapon aimed right at the Salvatore's chest, "I think the lady made it clear she doesn't want your company anymore, Damon."

"I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance," Damon narrowed his eyes, "Not that this is any of your concern Vaughn, but now that you're here, Adria can watch me mutilate you for all the hardships that have come between us."

"Good luck with that," Vaughn pulled out what looked like a small, black remote and pressed a button. Damon and Adria both looked around for the trigger's reaction, when Damon was impaled with several large stakes and immediately dropped to the ground in a heap.

Adria gaped at Damon and then looked at Vaughn wide eyes full of appreciation, "I don't know how you rigged that to happen, but that was brilliant."

Vaughn flashed Adria a grin that caused her cheeks to flush, a sudden shyness overcoming her usual confident personality. She found herself always losing her cool when the hunter was around, making her feel all giddy and almost child-like when he was near.

"It's been you this entire time, hasn't it?" Adria looked at Vaughn with a shy grin, "You're the one who's been laying traps for Damon."

An innocent smile played at Vaughn's lips, "Perhaps."

Vaughn and Adria soon decided it would be best to put some distance between themselves and the Salvatore, knowing all too well that when he woke, he would not in the best of moods. The two walked until they were out of the woods and on the side walks, strolling along as if nothing had ever happened. Couples passed by the two engrossed in conversation about what happened the other day with a friend, or what they were doing tonight. All the chit-chat made Adria smile a little, making her wish she could openly speak to the hunter beside her.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Adria suddenly blurted out, her cheeks flushing slightly at her words, "You know, in case Damon wakes up and comes after you."

Vaughn chuckled, "Sure, why not."

Adria's cheeks burned furiously as Vaughn's hand gently clasped around hers. From the corner of her eye she could see a care free expression plastered on his face to match the sly grin slowly creeping at the corners of his mouth. Silence consumed them until they reached a small, one-leveled house towards the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Vaughn stepped a head of her and walked to the door, unlocking it and soon pushing it open.

He turned back to look at her, "Come in for a while?"

"Sure," Adria couldn't fight the giddy, overly happy smile that plastered itself on her face.

She followed Vaughn into the house and kicked her shoes off after closing the door behind them. He left her side momentarily to go put his weapons away, and soon rejoined her, ushering her to follow him.

"Do you drink whiskey or vodka?" He led her to the kitchen and walked to what looked like a small cooler that sat on his counter top, "Or both?"

"Vodka is fine."

Adria took in her surroundings, noting that everything in the house looked as if it hadn't been touched in a while. The feel of Vaughn's place made her think of a business man or woman, using this residence as means of sleep and nothing more.

"Here."

Adria turned to look at Vaughn, who held out a small glass filled with clear liquid. She could tell just from the smell that it was vodka, and gladly accepted it. The hunter led her out to the living room and the two became engrossed in conversation. They spoke of everything, from food to love of music, movies to hobbies, anything that crossed their minds. The awkwardness was gone and there was no more need of shyness. Adria felt as if she could tell the man in front of her anything and everything.

Neither having paid attention to the time, finally noticed that it was now dark out.

"I should get going," Adria smiled, "Thank you for the drinks and the talk, it was lovely."

Vaughn stepped closer to her as she slowly pulled her shoes on, "Anytime."

"Oh, one more thing," Adria stood frozen for a moment, as if it to contemplate her next action, and then turned to face the hunter.

Taking his face in both her hands, she pushed herself up to her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Vaughn stood still for a moment before reaching around the back of her neck to lock her in place, kissing her back firmly.

When the two pulled away Adria stared up at him, a sudden feeling of shyness consuming her, "Sorry... I couldn't help myself-"

"Don't apologize," Vaughn cut her off and grinned, "In all honesty, I was planning to do the same thing before I let you walk out the door."

His arm slowly snaked around her waist to pull her closer to his body as her arms roped around his neck as he leaned down to claim her lips in a more intense kiss. The hunter continued to kiss her even as he pushed against her body, moving her towards the direction of his sofa. He could feel her smile against his mouth, making his own lips twitch into a playful smirk. Vaughn gently pushed the vampire down onto his sofa, observing the girl with pure interest. She was looking up at him, eyes full of an emotion he could not read. Slowly, he lowered himself down and crawled over top of her. His eyes locked with hers for a split second before his lips found her neck, gently trailing their way up toward her jaw. Adria's eyes fluttered at his touch and her back arched, a gently sigh leaving her lips. Vaughn smiled against her skin and soon they were tangled in a passionate kiss, the intensity growing with every second.

Before the heat of the moment could take it's next step, Vaughn pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, his blue eyes boring into her own hazel ones. Adria smiled up at him and let her fingers run over the back of his neck gently, simply enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. The warmth of his human presence gave her feelings of security and pleasure that was both sexual and comforting.

"You know Adria," Vaughn whispered, his eyes never leaving hers, "You're awful beautiful."

Adria giggled and felt her usual confident self returning with this new found comfort, "You should speak for yourself, handsome."

Vaughn chuckled and pressed his lips against hers quickly before pulling away from her completely to stand up and stretch, "You know this means I want you all to myself, eh?"

"Ay," The immortal grinned and winked as she mocked him playfully with a fake Scottish accent, "You know this just means Damon will be even more unhappy with you, considering he doesn't like his things being taken away from him."

"Ah, Damon doesn't scare me," Vaughn boasted proudly, "We'll just add this to the growing list of reasons to keep setting up traps for Damon to get himself caught in, that's all."

Adria giggled and sat up, "I should tell you, that Damon and I used to be lovers and all, but I don't have feelings for him anymore. It's in the past, so I'm all yours." She ended her sentence with a wink.

Vaughn didn't need the explanation but he silently thanked her for it with a smile, "Good to know, because this hunter doesn't share." With a grin he gently pulled the girl to her feet as his lips crashed against hers in a fiery kiss leaving her her completely breathless, "Spend the night with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**And there you have it folks, the first request on this account! :)**

**And yeah I know, I didn't go into detail about Adria and Damon's past, but I personally felt that with so little said and the exchange between the two at the beginning was enough to explain their relationship (or lack there of). I mainly wanted to focus on the relationship between Vaughn and Adira, so I made the choice to make this more a Vaughn-sided short story rather then Damon, so I hope my lovely reader who requested this will still enjoy it! ^^**

**I hope I didn't disappoint! :)**

**Comment/review should you read and enjoy! :)**


End file.
